


Wanna Go For A Ride?

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com





	Wanna Go For A Ride?

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

With your portable hard drive full of music in your bag, you walked up to Jake’s apartment door and knocked. He opened with a bright smile on his face, showing off his perfect set of pearly whites, waved you in before closing the door and pulling you into a warm hug. “Good to see you”, he said before pulling back; you kicked off your shoes, got rid of your jacket and joined him in the living room. He’d prepared his laptop to serve as a vessel for music tonight, as Sam had “borrowed” his record player for the week without asking. 

Jake didn’t have much digital music on his new laptop so he’d asked you to come over and share yours. He’d connected some speakers to it so the sound would be decent. You rummaged through your bag and handed him the drive and he plugged it into the laptop. “Do you want me to leave when you’ve copied all that?”, you said with a gesture to the screen, on which a large file of your collection popped up. “Nooo,” he replied with a pout, “I thought we could listen to some stuff together.” You smiled and gave him a thumbs up. “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

“Do you want a drink?”, he offered, getting off the couch when the computer had started the copying process. “I’d love one. The usual?”, you asked and Jake nodded, gathering supplies to mix your favorite drink, knowing it by heart after all these years of friendship. He handed the glass to you, had filled it to the brim, and you took a sip. “So, do you see anything you’d like on that hard drive?”, you asked as he sat back down beside you with a beer. “Yeah you got some cool stuff on there. And some I’ve never heard of. We could put it all on shuffle and see what happens.”, he said with a wink and your heart took a leap. You weren’t sure how to interpret all the flirty behavior he was exhibiting lately, if it was just him getting comfortable with his new life as a famous musician and heartbreaker, or if there was a conscious intention behind it all. Whatever it was, you were into it.

He put the entire library of music on shuffle after it had completely transferred onto his laptop and removed your hard drive, handing it back to you. You dropped it in your bag, then shoved the bag out of the way before pulling your feet up on the couch into a cross-legged position. Jake looked at you with a smile, nodded his head along to the Queens of the Stone Age song that was playing. “So, how is it being on tour so much now? You met any pretty girls?”, you asked, feeling a rush of adrenaline shoot through you when he widened his eyes and laughed. “Sure. But none as pretty as you, obviously.”, he replied with _another _wink. You thought back to that one time a few years back when Jake had kissed you at a party, and even though it had only been a quick peck on a dare, you’d never let it go completely. You’d thought you weren’t Jake’s type, or that he wouldn’t want to compromise your friendship, or whatever else kept you both from talking about the kiss after, or doing it again.

You didn’t know how to react, so you just tilted your head and smiled at him, definitely blushing. “What?”, he laughed, taking a swig of his beer, “Oh, nothing. I just think you’re being weird. Is something up? Anything you wanna tell me?”, you asked, gulping down half of your drink in the hopes that the alcohol in your system could relax you a little bit. It was so different being in Jake’s presence now that he was obviously being more daring, touchy and flirty with you. You knew he could have any girl he wanted, he exuded sex appeal and confidence and he was an immensely talented musician. And you were, well, yourself, like you’d always been, didn’t think you were a match for him, but he seemed to think differently, because he pulled his legs up on the couch as well and shifted closer to you, making your knees touch. When he placed his hands on your knees, palms up, you hesitated, tried to read the look in his face before you placed both your hands in his.

Having been friends for so long, you were used to platonic touches and affection exchanged between the two of you, but this felt different. He cleared his throat, his smile turned into a more serious facial expression and he blushed as well. You swallowed and tilted your head to the side again, expectantly waiting for his reply. The playlist changed to a Stephen Stills song, and you saw the excitement flash through his face before he resumed the serious stare. 

“I’ve been thinking lately,”, he began, cleared his throat again for no reason but to make time, “I think I like you, like, as more than a friend. And it’s okay if you don’t like me back, we can still be friends, I just have never been able to forget that kiss, as small as it was, and I-“ You cut him off by leaning forward, pressing your lips to his at an awkward angle which he promptly corrected by leaning into you too, his hand moving to the back of your head where he buried his fingers in your hair, holding you close as he kissed you back softly. He was a great kisser, obviously experienced, and he tasted like beer, a hint of smoke, and something fruity. You pulled back, pressing your forehead to his and raising your hands to his face, stroking his cheeks.

“Was that one better?”, you asked, your heart stopping for a moment when he smiled and started smoothing his fingers through your hair, pushing it behind your ears. “Yes. I hope it wasn’t the last one.”, he said quietly, a pleading look in his eyes. You grinned, giggling. “Can we please not wait another three years until the next one?” The playlist changed to a Led Zeppelin song, and Jake audibly swallowed, looking nervous. “We don’t have to wait to do anything, darling.”, he declared and kissed you again, hungrier this time, sliding his tongue into your mouth, testing the waters, and you were ready to give him everything.

It had been a while for you, and he noticed your clumsy opening of the buttons on his shirt, taking your hands into his and looking at you. “We don’t have to do anything, though, you know that, right? If you don’t want to, we can stop immediately. And anytime.”, he said, and you giggled at his serious tone. “I appreciate that, Jacob, but I really want you right now.” He huffed, his mouth fell slightly open, he looked like you had just flipped a switch in him, and he pulled you into a feverish kiss, pushing you back against the arm of the couch, making you untangle your legs and stretch them out to either side of him as he crawled on top of you, trapping you beneath him as he kept kissing you, and you moaned quietly when he pushed his knee up between your legs, grinding into him. “Oh, fuck”, he breathed, pulling back from the kiss and pinning you down by your hips, “make that noise again for me, please” He slid his hand between your legs and rubbed your heat through your jeans, making you squirm and sigh. He fumbled with the button and fly of your jeans before he peeled it down your legs, impatient, snapping the waistband of your panties with a look into your eyes, wordlessly asking you for permission to completely undress you.

You nodded and watched him sprawl on the couch between your legs, slowly pulling down your underwear and sticking out his tongue between his lips when he saw you, exposed completely. “So pretty”, he started, pressing a little kiss to the inside of your thigh, “can’t wait to get a taste.” You groaned at his words and he smirked at you; another Led Zeppelin song played. “The playlist knows what we’re doing”, you said and he giggled. “For sure does.” 

He dropped his shirt to the floor, and you’d never seen him being shirtless in this light, turned on and about to drool all over him, and you sighed, sitting up and letting your hand wander up and down his chest, his stomach, his abdomen. He watched you silently with a smile, face flushed, his hand running through his hair making him look even more irresistible to you. “C’mere”, you said, pulling him down on top of you again, kissing him hard, and he leaned back on his heels, kneeling between your legs, pulling you up so he could reach around you, slipping his hands under your shirt and unclasping your bra, then pulling both over your head, throwing them aside and deeply sighing at the sight of you completely naked in front of him.

“Please take your pants off, this isn’t exactly fair”, you said, tongue-in-cheek, looking down at his black skinny jeans showing a bulge already. “Thank god, these are so tight”, he said, getting off the couch, and the sound of his belt buckle opening had your mouth watering and your hips quivering. He dropped his pants and boxers with his back turned to you and it took every bit of self-control you had left not to scream. His ass was perfect and you couldn’t wait to dig your nails into the firm flesh. But when he turned around, you pushed yourself off the couch and dropped to your knees. “Fuck, Jacob”, you gasped as he looked down to you, smoothing your hair out of your face.

“What are you doing down there?”, he asked, obviously just teasing, knowing full well what had prompted you to sink to your knees. “Can I_ please_ blow you?”, you breathed, hands coming up to his thighs, stroking up and down them, and his hand in your hair tightened into a fist, he groaned and you saw him throb before he nodded, biting down on his lip as you moved closer to him, lifting your hand to curl your fingers around his thick cock. The gorgeous dark pink head close to your lips as you stuck out your tongue to wet them, he watched you. You decided to start by pressing your wet lips to the tip in a kiss first, slowly adding your tongue, more and more, swirling it around and pressing it to the ridge at the underside, attentively listening to Jake’s breathing turning heavier.

_Riders On The Storm_ by The Doors started playing as you licked the underside of his cock from base to the swollen head. His salty taste on your tongue spread when you wrapped your lips around him completely and sank down on him, letting him hit the back of your throat once, twice, then falling into a rhythm, and the little moans and sighs Jake made were fueling you. Your hand pumped him where your mouth couldn’t reach and he hissed, jerked his hips and let his fingers run through your hair. “Mmff- okay, you need to stop or I’ll cum”, he groaned and you moved off his cock with a pop, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, wide eyes staring back at him, pouting. “Don’t you want to?”, you asked. “Not yet. Get on the couch.”

You did as he asked, kind of into him taking charge when he pinned you against the back of the couch, spreading your legs by splaying his hands at the insides of them, getting down on his knees himself now as he held you down by your hips. He left a trail of open-mouthed kisses on your thighs, making you shiver and squirm, but he held you in place. His eyes stared up into yours as he finally lowered his wet mouth to your dripping folds, lapping you up and you whimpered when he ghosted his lips over your clit in a soft peck before he pressed his flattened tongue to it. “You taste so good”, he breathed in between laps, dipping back in and circling your clit with pressure. You moaned, your hands in his hair, and it became obvious that he knew what he was doing as he brought you to tears within minutes. He flicked his tongue against your clit, teased your folds, sucked on your flesh and found the most sensitive spot immediately, always circling back to it and watching you closely.

Your soft moans turned into louder cries, heavy breaths, and you writhed, or tried to as he was still holding you in place for him firmly. The closer he pushed you to the edge, the more you moved and the more you dug your fingernails into his scalp, knotting your fingers in his silky hair. Jake wasn’t staying quiet either, his moans against you sent vibrations through you, getting you even more heated, and he settled into a steady rhythm of flicking your clit with his tongue in circular motions. You felt your orgasm creep up on you, gasped, arched your back. “Don’t stop, ohmygod, please keep going”, you pleaded and he just increased his pace and the pressure on you as you yelped, your voice then trailing off into a loud series of desperate cries and moans, and you lost control over your limbs as you twitched and writhed beneath him. He hadn’t even used a single finger, had made you cum hard with just his mouth, and he pressed his wet lips to the inside of your thigh when you came down, watching you with your chest and face flushed, out of breath and whimpering, slumping back in the couch cushions.

“You okay?”, he asked after a while, crawling up beside you resting his hand on your thigh and squeezing it. You nodded, “Can we go to your bed? I need more room to touch you properly.” He kissed you, and the lingering taste of him mixed with yours on his tongue. His bedroom door left open to hear the music, you both crawled into his big bed, the comfortable mattress making you sigh as you sank down on it. The dim light on his bedside table illuminated his smooth skin and you looked at him in awe, he was beautiful.

You let your hands roam his torso again, appreciating the softness of his skin, smoothed your hand around his back to pull him flush to you before wandering down to his ass, finally getting a good handful of it, sighing as you squeezed. He laughed a little, pressed another kiss to your lips, then trailing down to your neck where he settled, kissing, licking and biting at the spot just below your ear as his own hands came up between you to cup your breasts, ghost your nipples with his calloused guitarist fingertips, feeling them perk up and pinching them lightly, making you gasp. “Do you have a condom?”, you asked, him devouring your neck like that with his hands on your breasts turning you on to no end. He pressed another soft kiss to your lips before rolling over and opening a drawer in his bedside table, pulling out a long strip of condoms and ripping one off. “Of course you do.”, you laughed as he settled on his back with a pillow propped up behind his head. He grinned, “of course I do.”

His erection had ebbed for the most part, and you curled up to him, letting your hand run down his chest and abdomen slowly, teasingly, before you curled your fingers around him again, stroking him and listening to his soft moans as he grew hard in your hand again. He ripped open the square wrapper, threw it off the bed and you watched him roll the condom all the way down on his cock. You couldn’t keep your hands off him at this point, kept touching his skin, caressing it, and he looked at you with a soft smile. “Are you gonna come sit in my lap, darling?”, he asked and you almost cried at the pet name and how gentle he sounded, how sweet. You swung your leg over him, straddling him, sitting up with your heat pressed against his groin, and you purposely shifted side to side a little to frustrate him, taking your sweet time before you reached down to line him up with you.

Before you sank down on him, you took a moment to really look into his eyes, the deep brown, the youthful excitement in them. “You’re so pretty”, you sighed, your hand flat on his chest, holding you up as you angled your hips and slowly lowered yourself in his lap. “You’re so much prettier”, he said, huffing, holding onto your thighs beside him, digging his fingers into them as he tried to keep his composure. He filled you up perfectly, stretched you just right, and the slow burn and dull pressure you felt was almost overwhelming. You dropped your head back, hair falling around your shoulders, and moaned deeply as you settled on him. “Fuck, you feel so good”, he said, hands wandering up your sides, up to your breasts, softly kneading them, starting to play with your nipples again as you leaned forward a little before tilting your hips and letting him slip out almost completely before sinking back down on him slowly. Both of you groaned, staring into the other’s eyes, your hands on his chest holding you up and his hands on yours playing with your breasts.

“You like them?”, you grinned, and he nodded, tongue between teeth. “You’re so hot, fuck, keep doing that”, he said and you kept up your steady pace, kept riding him, circling your hips, grinding down into him, and you were just about to tell him how good his cock felt buried deep inside you when the laptop played the next song. _Barbie Girl_ by Aqua. You snorted, halting your movements and cackling, dropping forward on top of him. He took a second longer to realize what was playing before he started laughing too. “Holy shit”, you squealed, trying to get up and go change the song, but Jake wrapped his arms around you and kept you sat in his lap. “Don’t you dare turn this off”, he laughed, starting to nod his head to the beat and singing along in a high-pitched voice. You fell into a laughing fit, ran out of breath very quickly when he lowered his voice into a deep drawl for Ken’s parts of the song. “_Come on, Barbie, let’s go party_”, he sang, pointing at you to fill in Barbie’s part, but you were still hysterically laughing.

He performed the entire song like this, with you still cracking up as you were sat in his lap with his cock buried inside you, and by the time the playlist changed to something more fitting, you were holding your stomach and collapsing on top of him. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and pressed his lips to your cheek as you were fighting for breath. “Will you still be my friend after this shit just happened?”, he asked quietly, a giggle erupting from him. You thought it was incredibly sexy, him having fun and making you laugh, and you kissed him passionately, holding his face in your hands. “I’ll be your girlfriend too if you want”, you said, your nose touching his, and his smug smile vanished, his eyes growing wide. “What? Really?” “Yes, really. How could I say no to a catch like you?” “I’m a catch?” “Yes, Jake, you’re the biggest catch of them all.”

He kissed you hard, his hands roaming your back, wandering down to find your ass and pushing you down on him again as he shifted his hips up into you as well, and you gasped and moaned at the heavenly friction. “Fuck, your cock feels so good, please fuck me”, you begged, making him hold onto you tightly to turn you around and get on top of you, immediately starting to drive into you fast and hard, groaning. He had the same look on his face as when he’d play a really intense solo on stage, you’d seen this before, couldn’t believe your luck and cried out continuously as he fucked you. The dull ache you felt when he hit just the right spot turned into a tingly feeling that spread through your entire pelvis.

The hilarious song was long forgotten when he drove himself inside you relentlessly, his hair falling into his face, sweaty and red. His moans in your ears, the curses he’d mutter under his heaving breaths, the occasional kiss he leaned down to you for, wet smacking of both your lips together, the sound of skin hitting skin, all of it had you fall over the edge quickly. Your second orgasm ripped through you hard, left you shaking and whining loudly, clawing at his back to pull him down to you. He groaned thickly, kept fucking you through your high, and your walls contracting around his cock sent him spiraling as well. He came with a deep groan, burying himself inside you, pressing his face to your neck and biting down on your skin as you wrapped your legs and arms around him tightly, ghosting your fingertips over his skin in featherlight touches until he’d come down and collapsed beside you.

You stayed quiet for a while, just catching your breaths, looking at another all smiley with half lidded eyes, hands all over each other’s faces and hair. It was a soft moment, deep affection lingering within you both, and you concluded your dance with a long kiss, indulging in each other. “Do you wanna stay over tonight?”, Jake asked as he pulled you in close to him and you dropped your head on his chest, “I’d love to wake up to you tomorrow morning.” You smiled up at him, gave him a quick peck and nodded. “Yes, I’ll stay.” _Textbook Love_ by Fleet Foxes played in the background.


End file.
